Earth 11
History On Earth 11, the alien Skrulls sought to conquer the Earth, to this end they would dub themselves the "S People" and mail out mechanical boxes to people that promised to fulfill their greatest fantasies. The actual intent would be to turn people into mindless slaves. To field test this plot, the Skrulls would mail out various boxes to different beings on the Earth. One such box would be mailed to the offices of Marvel Comics where it would be opened by its bullpen. Employees Stan Lee, Sol Brodsky, Jack Kirby and Flo Steinberg would all be bombarded by cosmic rays from the device until Jack smashed it with his shoe. The group would find that they had all been mutated. Stan having stretching powers, Flo able to turn invisible, Sol able to combust into flame, and Jack transformed into a monstrous rock skinned creature. Deciding to try and find out who the S People were and get cured, they would become the Fantastic Four. They would go on many adventures, and use them as inspiration to publish a fictional Fantastic Four comic book which maintained a great deal of popularity. They would set up shop in the Baxter Building and develop many devices to help them in their adventures. When on an island owned by Dr. Morrow the team would be attacked by a creature that, upon defeating it, they would learn that was Morrow himself. Realizing that he was likely mutated in much the same way as them, they would check his lab and find another similar box from the S People. Returning to their headquarters Jack would attempt to leave the group, however in convincing him that he can shift back and fourth between human and thing forms, he would agree to stay. Seeking aid from Atlantis, the Fantastic Four would be attacked by the Sub-Mariner who would accuse them of sending him one of the same boxes that mutated them and Dr. Morrow. After a brief battle, they would convince Namor of the truth and Namor, and deciding that the S People were possibly aliens would use his extraterrestrial detector. Sure enough, his hunch would be correct and they would detect an alien being in the very room. The Skrull would reveal itself but knock everyone out with a vacuum capsule and make his escape. The Fantastic Four and Namor would revive and chase after the Skrull tracking it to its secret base and destroy it and all the cosmic ray boxes foiling the Skrulls invasion plans1. Sometime later the Watcher of Earth-1228 would travel to Earth-9997 to judge that realities Watcher for revealing the secrets of Celestial reproduction to that world. This trail would be foiled by that realities Heralds who would use a transportation device to transport Uatu of Earth-1228 before the Fantastic Four of his native reality thereby making him guilty of the same crime that Uatu of Earth-9997 was accused of2. Residents Fantastic Four (Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, Thing, Fabulous Flo), Atlanteans, Namor, S People, John Romita, Dr. Morrow, Watcher